Twilight's Protector And Lover
by LunarMaster
Summary: Twilight; injured, lost, and looking death in the eye. She was ready to give up, but then fate intervened, and gave her somepony... or rather someone, that changed her destiny for the better. -TwilightXHuman clopfic. The Clop doesn't occur until later in the chapter, so this has background before they get busy.


_**The lost are always scared, whether they know it or not. The hurt are weak and frightened, and they always know it. When you find yourself alone, you feel small. Facing any of the three misfortunes of life will bring you down, but when facing a small misfortune, one can find hope or courage to stand up and succeed. BUT, when you are faced with all three, and staring at death in the eye, your silent resolve shatters, and you are left with nothing. If you have proven thyself worthy with past deeds or what you will accomplish in the future, fate will intervene at some point, and bestow a gift upon you...**_

_** ...That isn't always the case however...**_

* * *

**-:Twilight's P.O.V.:-**

It was no use crawling away anymore. I was too exhausted to even summon the basic protection spell that would normally keep me safe from anything that wished to harm me. Hot tears kept pouring down my eyes as I looked down at my even hotter and bloody hind leg. The Timber Wolf that had caused me so much pain was now going to kill me, and there wasn't a thing I could do to save myself. Feeling another sob come from my throat as the unforgiving shadow of death cover my body, I slumped against the cold, hard, and unmoving bark of the tree behind me.

_What did I ever do to deserve a death as horrible as this...?_

The horrible odor of decaying wood and decayed animals that served as the breath of the Timber Wolf was overwhelmingly powerful, and I whimpered as I felt its hot breath starting to surround me.

I felt cold...

Then there was a loud growling sound as I saw the Timber Wolf rearing back its head, and I knew the end was right around the corner. The bitter sorrow of what to come made my tears pour out of my eyes even more. There were so many things I never even had a chance to do, and so many wonderful joys I never got to experience...

I never saw the Winter solstice from Pony Ville...

...I never got to see my brother's one day foal...

...But the most painful thing of all; I never had a colt friend of my own.

Closing my eyes as I heard the sound of the Timber Wolf's growl rapidly approaching, I awaited the pain that would soon follow...

**CRACK!**

_"RAWR!"_

**(Mike's P.O.V.)**

After the large rock I threw at the Timber Wolf collided with the side of its head, it recoiled sharply, before its enraged growl had been released from its muzzle. Jumping out of the bushes as its glowing eyes turned and locked onto my own silver eyes, I saw the pure hate in its gaze. The snarl I received from it was enough to cause me to reconsider my actions, but as I saw the purple unicorn's tear stained eyes looking towards me with surprise, I let the brief hesitation dissipate into nothing more than air.

When I had stepped back, the Timber Wolf had turned its attention back to the injured mare, and I wasn't going to have any of that. She was the first pony I had seen for the past three days, and I wasn't going to let her die...

Springing towards the Timber Wolf as it made an attempt at the Mares throat, I curled my fingers into a fist; and punched it below its ear.

The pain that erupted from my knuckles after hitting the wooden beast was expected, but the pain still made me wince as I hadn't been prepared for that much solidity. It was like hitting a tree, but my punch had made an effect, and as the Timber Wolf stumbled away with a whimper, I retreated to the mares side, but I kept my eye on the beast that was most likely going to make another attempt at her life, or at my own for causing it pain.

Stealing a quick glance at the mare's injury, I knew I needed to deal with my quarry soon, or she would just die from her wound instead. A growl sounded off in front of us, and I snapped my head back towards the wolf in time to see it run towards me, before taking a leap towards me.

While I reacted with pure instinct, I lashed out with my foot, and shattered both of the wolf's legs in a shower of sticks and twigs, its momentum let it crash into me, where it took a mighty bite into my shoulder. "AHH!"

Rolling with the wolf until I was lying atop it, I brought my hand up grabbed its muzzle, and began to pull it open with all the strength I could muster. I did the same with my other hand, though it hurt a lot more as that was the side that was being bitten into. The method I was using was working, and I was soon freed from the wolf's grip.

Quickly, as to avoid additional injuries, I scrambled away from the squirming Timber Wolf, and it was then that I saw the pieces of wood that made up its legs were dragging across the ground towards it.

Grapping as many pieces of large wood as I could, I heard the Timber Wolf make a growling sound. Turning away from it and chucking the wood towards various parts of the surrounding forest as hard as I could, the growl turned to a whimper. _Good riddance, it will allow us to escape while you wait for your legs to quite literally run back to you..._

"Urgh..."

Turning and rushing towards the mare as she slumped to the side a bit, I saw her eyes were closed, but as I laid my hands on her body, they quickly shot open again. "You're hurt, and badly... we need to get you home before you die..."

...

Twilight, as I had learned her name, was definitely suffering more than I had originally thought, and as I ran through the forest towards where she said her home was, I nearly stumbled as I held her tightly to me. She was fighting to stay conscious, and while I hated to do it, I had to jerk her awake a few times already. My own injury was slowly seeping away my own strength as well...

"H-Hey, Twilight... why don't, you tell me more, about the library..."

Twilights eyes focused towards me, before they glazed over once again, and she said in a slurry voice, "Dee livary... hehe... why do you want to her about it?"

"Because I... like to read..."

It was becoming harder and harder for me to continue running, and each solid thump of my foot hitting the soft Earth of the forest was becoming a rhythm that I was beginning to slow down. My shoulder ached as fire spread through my entire right side of my body, but I couldn't let that slow me down for long.

"You... Like books...?"

Smiling a bit, I nodded, before I saw a bunch of homes through a break in the forest.

With renewed vigor, I continued to run as fast as I could, and it wasn't long before I was running between homes. While Twilight was mumbling something idly to herself, I still managed to hear her voice becoming weaker.

**-:Twilight's P.O.V.:-**

...I felt so cold...

Sighing as I nuzzled into the warmth of the humans chest, I didn't care that he wasn't a pony...

If I was going to die, I was going to die feeling warm...

...

**-:Mike's P.O.V.:-**

Coming to a stop in what looked to be a main road, I saw a few ponies were at the end of the street, but as I started to make my way towards them, a wave of dizziness washed through my body. I felt light weight, and when my eyes flashed white, I knew my own time for being couscous was rapidly depleting. "H-Help..."

My voice sounded weak, even to myself, and when my vision came back, I noticed I was now closer to the ground, the cause having been I had fallen to my knees.

Feeling the last of my energy slowly seeping away from my grasp, I needed to get us noticed, before we both died...

"Somepony... HELP!"

Twilight didn't even shift in my arms from my shout, but the sudden eyes looking towards us guaranteed I was heard. Safety was now approaching, and I stood up hazardously, and when I approached the crowd, they all stopped moving towards me; all except one.

An orange pony burst through the crowd, and I noticed this pony was also a mare, yet she wore a workers hat. She was approaching at a rather fast pace and the expression she wore was one of fear and anger; but more of the former.

"What in tarnation happened!?"

Lowering Twilight towards the orange mare, she looked worse for wear than when I saw her in the forest, and that was saying a lot for what her condition was. The orange mare hefted Twilight onto her back, and I was dangerously close to losing it; my vision was already starting to swirl. "I found her... in the forest. She was attacked by... a Timber Wolf..."

"What!?" Looking down towards orange mare, I could no longer discern where she actually was, before I heard a sharp gasp.

Somepony from the crowd, which now seemed much closer, spoke, "L-Look at his shoulder!"

It was then that the weightless feeling once again returned, and when it did... I knew I wasn't going to be awake to answer any more questions...

* * *

**Two Days Later**

* * *

**-:Twilight's P.O.V.:-**

Feeling a bit hesitant to enter the room of a human, even in an injured state, I knew he was just as dangerous as the rest of his race. Humans were Mercenary's for hire, and their favorite past time was killing... or so, that is what I had come to learn. Only a handful of humans worked outside of the normal killing profession that their race seemed to prefer, yet those humans were just as rare as Discord not causing any form of chaos. Yet here I was, living, walking, and breathing... all because one human saved my life when there was nopony around.

Shaking my head lightly, I pushed any negative thoughts aside as a voice behind me asked, "Sugercube... are ya sure ya want to go in ther' alone? He _is_ a human..."

"No... but thanks for the offer Apple Jack..."

After I finished saying that, I pushed the door open, and walked into the dark room. It was a bit unnerving that it was so dark in the room when it was so bright outside. Walking deeper into the room as I closed the door with my magic, I made my way into the room, and called out in confident voice, "Hello?"

"Hmm... Oh..." There was a sound like a pony yawning, and as I made my way deeper into the room, I heard a sound like a sliding sound, before the curtains to the room started to open. "Sorry about the dark... it is hard to sleep when it is so bright out..."

Once the curtains were letting in enough light to see most of the room, it was then that I noticed the human lying down near a corner of the room. As my eyes locked onto his, I saw his eyes widen a bit, before he was struggling to sit up, "Y-You? You should still be getting some rest!"

Stopping as the human continued to struggle for a minute, I was close to running from the room, but it wasn't until he sighed and fell back against the pillows did that small amount of fear leave me. He seemed to not be acting hostile, and even his tone had been startling calm and concerned...

_ Maybe Ponies don't know _everything_ about humans..._

**-:Mike's P.O.V.:-**

Looking away from the purple mare as I was unable to even lift myself back into a sitting position, I felt like I had just failed myself at being a protector of others. If I was being confined due to my injury, then how was she able to walk around without being nearly as weak?

"Thank you..."

Looking back towards Twilight as she started to approach me once more, she looked up and into my eyes, before she spoke again, "Thank you for saving me." Feeling a small smile play across my lips, I couldn't help but nod, before she asked, "But why did you save me?"

"Because I didn't want you to die." I answered back simply.

This caused her eyes to widen, before she said, "But humans only care about killing..."

Feeling the smile I had from before fall, I knew I was now frowning, before I said, "Please don't compare me to those brutes... not all humans are the same. Some like to protect others instead of kill them..."

Pulling the covers back up to my chest, which is as far as they would go, I heard her hooves slowly approaching, before she appeared in my field of vision.

When she stopped moving and continued to look into my eyes, she said, "If you like to protect others... why were you in the forest?"

"Because... because I refused to kill. Those that I lived with sent me off... and I was lost in that forest for a week... My name is Mike by the way..."

Twilight smiled a bit, before she said, "Pleasure to meet you Mike..."

* * *

**Winter**

* * *

**-:Twilight's P.O.V.:-**

Smiling as I looked up at the snowflakes that continued to fall down and all around me, I felt my mind start to wander a bit. It has been nearly half a year that I have had the pleasure of knowing Mike, and while a few ponies still didn't trust him; he was still quite popular in Pony Ville. _I wish Mike was here... he always knows how to make time go by faster._

Feeling my face heat up slightly as I remembered his most recent activity that he had shared with me, I felt the familiar tingly sensation in my heart flair up once again. _I still can't believe he bought all those flowers for me. And they were red roses too!_

Feeling a sigh leave my lips as I levitated a small snowflake towards my muzzle, it wasn't until a small whooshing sound came from a direction to my side that I looked over. Before I had time to react, a white ball of snow collided with my shoulder, and it splashed up and into my face while pieces of snow made their way into the area between my scarf and neck. "Ah!"

Shaking my head and body to get the freezing snow off of my fur, I felt a chill slowly seeping into my body as I realized someone just threw something at me. Snow doesn't just consolidate and fly at fast speeds as a specific target at random...

Shooting my head towards the laughter I heard behind a nearby tree, I recognized who it belonged to. _Mike..._

Feeling a bit of anger come into my mind, I was ready to go give him a piece of my mind... until a brilliant thought came to my mind...

**-:Mike's P.O.V.:-**

_Alright, alright... I shouldn't keep her waiting too long..._

Once my laughter was no longer bursting out of my mouth, I slowly came around the tree, feeling bubbles of laughter still coming up every so often. It wasn't often that I got to surprise Twilight like that, but then again, I had apparently done that with those flowers I had bought for her. I know that ponies aren't omnivores, so I bought her those, as they looked pretty, and I'm not sure if they tasted good for a pony, so I wanted to at least get her those.

Once I was fully in the open, I opened my mouth to say something to Twilight, but stopped as I saw the tears running down her silky purple fur. "Twilight?"

Wasting no time as I made my way to her side, I knelt down so I was level with her height, but even then, she refused to make eye contact with me. Tears continued to slide down her cheeks as crystalline shards, and I felt my heart nearly break as I tried to pull her into a hug, before she suddenly pushed my arms away as a sob came from her. I myself felt ready to cry once she asked in a horribly distraught voice, "W-Why did you do that...? I thought w-we were f-friends..."

"Twilight? I d-didn't mean to hurt you! It is just a game I played when I was a kid." Looking over and seeing the snow still plastered to her shoulder, I quickly, yet gently, wiped it all off of her. "Twilight..."

"I-I'm so c-cold now..."

"I'm sorry Twilight... please... come here Twi..."

Unzipping my jacket as she finally looked over towards me, it seemed she was ready to refuse, until I held my arms open towards her. As she hurriedly trotted over towards me, I sat down, and she climbed into my lap, and wrapped her fore hooves around me, but inside of my jacket. Using my hands to pull my jacket closed around us, I held her close as her crying quickly died down, and she was soon nuzzling into me.

Looking down and gently kissing her forehead, I was mindful of her horn, before I said once again, "I'm sorry Twilight... I promise I won't ever do that again..."

I didn't get an immediate response from her, but she did rub her head alongside my chest a bit more. Holding her tighter against me as I felt her silky fur brushing alongside my neck, she said quietly, "I'm still cold..."

Pulling her closer to me, I felt her hooves slightly shaking, and while I knew I didn't feel that cold, she wasn't wearing anything compared to me...

...

**-:Twilight's P.O.V.:-**

Closing my eyes as my heart continued to slam into my chest, I was doing my best to suppress my smile as the spot he kissed me continued to burn. While all I had expected was to be held within his strong, protective grip, I was receiving much more than I had hoped for. _Nopony else understands you like I do Mike... I just wish I could tell _you_ that..._

"If you want, we can go to my home and I will make some tea." Mike said, and it was then that I felt my heart do a flip in my chest as a smile finally did break past my lips, and I pulled him tighter against my hooves.

"I would like that..."

...

**-:Mike's P.O.V.:-**

Sitting down on the couch beside Twilight as I pulled my large blanket around us, I was a bit surprised when she shifted, and was now leaning against my chest with her back. Pulling back a small amount as I wasn't prepared for this level of closeness, it wasn't until the sigh of contentment from Twilight reached my hearing did I stop. Feeling a bit flustered, I knew Twilight and I were friends... but that was all we were... right?

Feeling as it was the only right course of action; I wrap my arms around her body, but write underneath her fore hooves. I didn't want to overstep any limits and shatter our friendship, like earlier.

Looking towards the fireplace as Twilight lets out a quiet sigh that even I almost missed, I felt a small smile actually cross my features, and that was before she leaned her head back and buried her muzzle into my neck...

* * *

**3 Months Later**

* * *

Stepping through the doorway of my home as I was finally at home, I brought the birthday cake I had bought from Mr. and Mrs. Cake on the table in the hallway as I took off my shoes. Next, I took off my coat, and placed it on a nearby table, before I grabbed the cake box, and made my way towards the living room area. Twilight was supposed to be alone this weekend, as all her friends were off doing something somewhere else in Equestria, or weren't available. I however, wasn't going to let Twilight be alone on this special day. I had slipped a letter into the library for her earlier when she wasn't home, so that would mean that she would be arriving in an hour, if not sooner. _I actually might see her sooner than expected... I did pass her when she was on her way back to the library..._

Smirking a bit as I prepared my living room for Twilight's arrival, I pulled a few plates and forks out from my end table, as I had been planning this special day all week, and now I would have a chance to be there for her once again, just like that fateful day so long ago. I let out a quiet sigh as I took out all the presents I had in my bags, and set them beside the cake in an orderly fashion, but in a way that they looked so much better.

*Knock knock*

_Wow... she is here a lot sooner than I was expecting. I was going to make some tea beforehand, but I guess I can do that later._ Getting up as I heard the knocking again, I couldn't keep a mare waiting, as that was just rude; especially when that mare was Twilight Sparkle!

Smirking a bit as I stopped in front of the door, I grabbed the handle, before I pulled it open. Standing there in front of me was a very special mare, and while I had yet to admit it to her, I had started to develop a crush towards her. Feeling a bit giddy as she was wearing the pendent I had made for her, I saw the light pink diamond that I had placed within a purple one. It hadn't been easy, but I had managed to chip out enough of the other emeralds to get it to work.

Standing in front of me was a purple mare, with a broad smile, and a heartwarming gaze. I stepped aside as I said, "Come on in, Ms. Sparkle..."

The giggle she let out soon afterwards was all it took to melt my heart, and as she passed, she didn't look away from my eyes for a single second. I didn't bother looking away from her perfect purple irises as I closed the door. We remained like that for several minutes, before I let out a short chuckle, and she looked away with a light blush on her cheeks. "Thank you... for the necklace."

For some reason, she suddenly seemed breathless, and that was when I noticed she was looking towards the living room.

Feeling a smirk cross my lips once more, I walked towards her, and when I knelt down beside her, she looked over at me with a bewildered gaze. Feeling my smile widen a bit more, I gestured towards the living room, and said, "Happy birthday, Ms. Sparkle."

Her hooves wrapped tightly around my neck as she pulled me closer to her in a tight embrace, and I returned the feeling graciously. I might not be able to throw parties like the fabled Pinkie Pie, but I was able to throw together a perfect one on one event no matter who it was... except Rainbow Dash...

But who cares about Rainbow Dash, today is Twilights day!

When Twilight pulled away, she looked towards me hesitantly, but before I could inquire as to why, she turned her head, and walked towards the living room. She seemed a bit hesitant, but she continued on anyways, throwing occasional glances towards me as I followed her. When we were inside the living room, I smiled towards her, before I walked over to the other side of the cake, and grabbed a lit candle, and lit the smaller, celebratory, candles that were on the cake.

Looking over towards Twilight, I smiled, before I said, "Please make a wish, Twilight."

The smile I received held something I couldn't quite place, but I shoved that aside as I moved over to her side, and as I sat on the couch near her, she grabbed my hand with her hoof. As she faced the candles, she seemed to stop and think for a bit, before she blew the flames out...

"What did you wish for?" I asked more of just to tease her than anything else.

She seemed to be in deep thought once more, before she said, "I will tell you once it comes true."

"Fair enough." I answered back, with a shrug as well.

Before anything else happened, she sliced the cake into a large square. I looked at the piece of cake with wide eyes, before I asked, "Are you sure you will be able to eat that all by yourself?"

With a mischievous smirk, she shook her head, before she brought the two forks over with her magic, and said, "This isn't my piece, this is _our_ piece..."

Looking up towards her eyes, I felt a bit caught off guard, before I smiled, and grabbed the waiting fork. "Mare's first."

I held my fork in my lap as I looked into her disapproving gaze. _Strange, I have never seen her look at me like that before. Did I do something wrong?_ "How about we both go first?"

Smirking a bit, I shrugged my shoulders, and as we placed our forks into the cake, we both watched the other, before we each took a bite simultaneously...

...

Looking towards Twilight as we finished the massive slice she had cut out originally, I smirked a bit, before I said, "Twilight, you have a bit of cake on your muzzle..."

"Oh, do I?" When she asked that, her eyes flashed over towards mine mischievously, before she added, "Would you mind helping me with that?"

Smiling a bit, I shrugged as I reached over for a napkin, but just before I grabbed them, Twilight levitated them to the table across the room, before she spoke once again, "Not with napkins. I want you to use your lips..."

It was then that I felt my heart flutter, and my face start to burn, but that didn't hide the silly smile I was now feeling. I let out a nervous chuckle, and as her eyes never left my own, I was feeling even more nervous as I leaned closer to her, yet she remained still as she watched me come closer. It was a bit unnerving, but I knew what she was doing, so I reached my hands up as her hooves pressed lightly against my chest. Wrapping one arm around her back, and the other hand in her main and firmly against her neck, I inched my way closer to her.

My eye lids closed hallway, and I noticed Twilight's were entirely closed now, so I followed suit. Pressing my lips firmly against hers, I felt her twitch momentarily, before she moaned against my mouth.

Pulling my lips down, I slowly pulled away, but before I was even separated from the kiss, Twilight pressed her hooves against me with even more force as her muzzle opened. As her tongue slathered over my own, I felt a sudden warmness encompass me, before my pants began to feel all the tighter.

Twilight's next moan was stronger, and as she danced with my tongue for a few more seconds, I felt my eyes open wide as she moved a hoof, and rubbed it over my enlarging bulge. It was all I could do to muffle my own moan. Her eyes shot open as well, and she pulled away suddenly. As she continued to look down at me with a surprised expression, I felt embarrassment starting to take over, until I noticed the smirk on her muzzle, before she said, "I believe, as the books would say, that we should take this to your bedroom."

Feeling my embarrassment suddenly shift to pleasure as Twilight sits up a bit, she moves her flank in a way where she practically grinded against the now noticeable bulge. She twitched a bit, before she moaned, and as she was about to grind again, I grabbed her flank, right over her cutie marks, and suppressed a moan of my own as I nodded my head and said, "Y-Yes... let's take this to the bedroom..."

Twilight smiled down towards me, before she happily jumped off of me and the couch, and as I sat up, I watched her tail swaying to the side in a manor I knew she was doing on purpose. Following her towards the stairs, I watched as she looked back towards me, before she said, "I'm not sure if I can make it up all these stairs, Mike... maybe we should just do it right here and now..."

As she elevated her flank above her head and lowered her head, I felt my face heat up as I swallowed deeply. I smiled a small amount as I bit my lip, but as I came up behind the mare of my dreams, I saw how much she wanted me now, but all I did was wrap an arm between her hind legs, making sure to grind my elbow against her slit as I placed my palm on her stomach, and I used my other arm to pick her up. Her moans were interrupted by the small squeal of pleasure she was receiving from my rocking motions as I made my way up my stairs.

Once I made it to my bedroom door, she was panting as she looked towards me. While we were around the same size, minus height, she was still rather light and fragile.

Making my way inside my bedroom, I saw the large bed I had needed to costume order, but as Twilight saw it, she teleported out of my arms and onto the soft linen sheets of my bed. Smiling as she looked back at me with a smile of her own, she laid down, before she rolled over and onto her back, where she spread her hind legs apart. Smiling as I began to take off layer of clothing after the other, I approached the bed, and saw Twilight's eyes travel all over my body. If anything could make me more embarrassed right now, it was the small amount of drool that collected at the edge of her hanging open muzzle, and I watched as her eyes dilated as a smile began to creep its way onto her muzzle.

Stopping in front of the bed, I slowly got onto it, and as I made my way closer to Twilight, her eyes met my own once more, and I saw her swallowing as the smile got wider on her face.

As I brought a hand down on either side of her body, she whispered out first, "I want to feel your skin on my fur... before we do anything else. Please?"

_Who am I to deny Twilight what she wants, and on her birthday no less?_

"Oh course, Ms. Sparkle. Anything for you..."

Lowering myself to the side a bit, I watched as her hooves reached out experimentally, and she traced them over my chest. When her hooves began to trace around to the back of my body, she pulled herself against me, and nuzzled against me affectionately. Her fur felt exceptionally soft on my exposed and sensitive skin, and as her hooves tightened around me, she said softly, "Thank you... for everything. You saved my life... you brought a smile to me when not even Pinkie could... you gave me someone to love as a special somepony, even if you are a human. And now, you are making my birthday wish come true... I guess magic isn't only possible by unicorns after all."

Looking down, I saw Twilight's head was turned to the side, and she closed her eyes as she added, "I'm so glad I got to meet you Mike... I want you to know... I... I love you..."

When she finished, she lifted her head and looked towards me for my reaction, and it came in the form of a kiss that seemed to melt her where she lay. She was just as special to me as I was to her, and I wanted her to know that, even if I couldn't prove it to her as well as she could to me.

Pulling away from the kiss, I looked into her eyes, and I said softly, "I love you too Twilight... I'm glad a pony as brilliant as you could find love with someone like me, a human..."

When she smiled wider, she nodded her head, before she said, "I think we should, you know, show our love in a different sense..."

Nodding as I moved myself over her form, she looked up at me, and said, "Um... t-this is my first time..."

Nodding once more, I said, "I can't remember if this is my first time or not... all my memories haven't returned yet... but this will be my first for my current memories."

Twilight nodded her head as well, before she tilted her head to the side and said quietly, "Well... don't make a mare wait..."

Smirking, I lowered my body closer to her own, and I felt the end of my manhood slowly brushing over her swollen mare hood, which only served to make her moan softly.

_"MMMM... _stop teasing me-ee..." She whined out softly as her hooves pressed against my sides, and I took that as my cue, and eased into her warm, wet, and silky folds. I closed my eyes as I exhaled heavily, and I heard Twilight squeak a bit, but other than that, I felt her place a kiss on my lips.

Pulling out, I felt her liquids slowly slide out of her warm folds, and I felt her shaking a bit, before I slowly slid myself back into her, but I went a little deeper, and when my hips were pressed against her flank, I pressed harder against her.

_"MMM... faster!"_

Pulling out of Twilight was harder this time, and I felt like she was somehow holding me against her, but this time, as I moved against the pressure in her flank, she sank deeper onto me as her back arched.

_"H-Harder..."_

This time, after I was out of her, I thrust against her roughly, and a wet sound game from her, and she moaned loudly as I felt myself hit the back of her inner walls. The feeling it left me with was light headed, and it felt great. Pulling out again, I rocked my bed a bit as I thrust as hard as I could against her again, and this time, I felt her juices spray my legs; and her moans got louder.

_"UHHH! D-Don't you _dare_ slow down! MMM-OH!"_

Smiling as I pulled out, I shoved into her, and I felt as if I couldn't go any deeper, and that feeling left me exhilarated.

Pulling out,

Ramming in,

...Moan...

The cycle would repeat, and every time I did so, Twilight would arch her back until she was practically part of my body. Her walls were feeling tighter, and I was feeling stiffer.

"T-Twilight... I t-think I'm c-close..."

Shoving into her, I felt myself ram against her walls, and I used a bit of gravity to push into her harder. When I did that, her moans cracked a bit, but as I looked up and saw the happy expression on her muzzle, I knew she was fine.

Pulling out, I felt Twilight shuddering, and I rammed into her again, and I felt myself stiffen suddenly. At the same time, Twilight screamed out in delight as her inner walls clamped down around me, and the extra force caused me to release inside of Twilight. While I jerked into her, she would cry out with each spurt, but when I did so, the cry's turned into moans that echoed in my head.

"B-By CELESTIA! O-Oh... M-Mike... MMPMPH!"

Before I could respond, her lips were ravaging my own, and I was about to protest, until she pulled away. My arms felt shaky, and I was already doing everything to not collapse onto Twilight, and as she opened her eyes, she looked up and into my eyes, before she playfully said, "I'm happy nopony is here... we have all... weekend..."

Feeling a smile tug its way onto my exhausted face, I leaned down, and kissed the very base of her horn, before I added in my own playful tone, "Anything for... you... Ms. Sparkle... my love..."

Twilight giggled lightly, before she let out a large yawn...

* * *

**The Lost Are Always Scared, Until They Are Found...**


End file.
